


断背山au（十三）

by kkkko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkko/pseuds/kkkko





	断背山au（十三）

（十三）

 

巴基开着车，史蒂夫坐在副驾驶上。他们没有说话，也没有接触，他们绷紧在座椅上，像拉到极限的弓弦。他们就像在大太阳下曝晒了三天的干草——一丁点火星都能把他们引燃。

他们来到了最近的汽车旅馆，匆匆忙忙地开了一间房。

从前台离开之后，他们也顾不上有没有人注意了——他们急切地吻到了一起。

他们跌跌撞撞，拉拉扯扯。

巴基撞开房门，把史蒂夫扯到了屋里。史蒂夫一个翻身把巴基压到了门板上，顺手锁上了门。

他们仿佛回到了十九岁。不，他们十九岁的时候都没有这么急切。

巴基喘着粗气和史蒂夫的衬衫扣子作斗争；史蒂夫把巴基的衬衫后摆从牛仔裤里拽出来，一只手堆着衬衫向上走，另一只手沿着腰窝向下，滑到了巴基的臀缝里。

巴基一个用力，差点扯断史蒂夫的腰带；史蒂夫松了松巴基的腰带扣，双手用力一推，巴基的裤子就掉到了腿弯。

他们推搡着走向床边，一起摔进床垫。

巴基骑到了史蒂夫身上，他抬起胳膊，把衬衫从头上扯了下来。与此同时，史蒂夫也扒光了自己。他们坦诚相见。

他们不顾一切地吮吸，亲吻，啃咬，抚摸——仿佛明天就是世界末日，而今晚是属于他们的最后的狂欢。

他们不知道干了多久。

巴基的嗓子干渴地像要冒火，史蒂夫的头发全部被汗水湿成一缕一缕的，紧紧地贴在头皮上；新的旧的精斑、泛黄的长霉的污渍，遍布在已经湿透了的皱成一团的床单上。

若不是真的精疲力竭，两个人绝对停不下来。

史蒂夫趴在巴基背上，大口大口地喘息，阴茎还半勃起着。巴基把头侧向一边，鼻子里充斥着床单的酸味，可是他已经没有力气挪动自己了。

 

“四年了啊——”巴基笑着开口，胸腔的震动通过后背传到了史蒂夫身上。

“对啊——四年了——”史蒂夫撑起身子，倒在了巴基的身侧，然后把巴基揽到了怀里，“我都没想过还能收到你的信。”

“嗯——”巴基往史蒂夫怀里钻了钻。

“我还以为——我把你推倒在地上之后你就再也不会理我了。”

巴基把脑袋埋到史蒂夫的颈窝里，低声笑了笑，“第二年夏天的时候我还开车去过断背山。我问安奎尔还有没有工作可以做。他直截了当地告诉我，你没有来，所以我就走了。然后我就去了德州，参加牛仔大赛。在那里认识了珍妮。珍妮的父亲是做农机生意的，大型农机，特别富裕。当然他特别讨厌我参加比赛。”巴基又笑出了声，“天哪，我发誓，我从来都没有想过我们还能像现在这样。”他在史蒂夫的侧颈上落下一个轻吻，“我真的是一路飞奔过来的，生怕耽误了一会儿……你呢？”

史蒂夫紧了紧揽住巴基的胳膊，许久都没有说话。

“我们在断背山上过得很好，不是吗？”巴基用头发蹭了蹭史蒂夫的胸膛，“我们现在怎么办？”

“恐怕我们什么都做不了。”史蒂夫在巴基的发顶上落下了一个吻，“我们只能一切照旧。”

巴基闭上眼睛，往史蒂夫怀里拱了拱，“你说了算，但是……我每天都想见到你。”

史蒂夫皱紧了眉头，把巴基抱得更紧了，“我也想见你。”

 


End file.
